Dannyrella
by Frodo01228
Summary: Jack has died in a strange accident, and Maddie was forced to marry Vlad Masters who brought along his son Leo. Between Vlad and Leo, Danny's life is changed into a living hell, but on the up side, there's a new girl at school...a goth girl.
1. Prologue

**_A/N: Well, my sister only has to read the last couple of chapters, and I've finished writing it so I thought I'd post up Chapter 1 and see what kind of response I get._ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Cinderella. Thank goodness Disney doesn't own Cinderella either. In your face, DISNEY! MWAHAHAHA!

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Once upon a time, there lived a boy who was different from other little boys. He had a mother, a father, and an over-protective big sister, but when he was seven years old, he was in an accident that changed him into something very unique: half ghost, half human. His parents helped him as he grew older and his powers grew too. When the boy was nine, his father Jack Fenton died in a curious accident. Although, his mother was broken-hearted, she was forced to remarry.

Vlad Masters was a billionaire from Wisconsin and an old friend of Jack and Maddie Fenton. When he married Maddie, he brought along his son, a spoiled young man by the name of Leo. Jazz didn't mind Vlad, ignoring him for the most part, while Danny was suspicious and wary of the billionaire. For Maddie's sake, Vlad tolerated young Danny, but when Maddie died when Danny was only fourteen, Vlad forced Danny out of his room and everything he owned. The raven-haired boy now slept in the attic with barely enough things to keep him occupied.

But Vlad made certain young Danny was very entertained obeying his and his son's every whim. Leo sneered at him and teased him, calling him "Dannyrella." Danny once threatened to run away, and Vlad threatened to throw Jazz out. So, Danny stayed for his sister's sake, and even though she was treated like a princess, Jazz still treated Danny like her little brother. She was the only one that cared about him; she was his only reason for staying.

* * *

Danny groaned as a football collided with his head. He sat up, shaking his head to clear the stars from his eyes.

"Wake up, Dannyrella," Leo sneered. "Time for school."

"Stop it, Leo. Your name-calling will scar his life forever," Jazz said from the doorway.

Danny slapped a hand to his forehead as Leo began to laugh. "That's the point, _Jazmine_," Leo said. "Man, your really stupid, Fentons." He walked out.

Jazz sat on the foot of Danny's bed as he sat up, rubbing sleep from his pale blue eyes. "You okay, Danny?" She rubbed his forehead where a light bruise was already forming.

"I'm fine." He shoved her hand away. "I better get ready for school. Don't you have classes?"

Jazz sighed then reluctantly left his makeshift room in the attic. Danny stood and pulled on his jeans and grabbed a white t-shirt with a red collar and red oval in the center. He pulled on a pair of socks, hopping on one foot as he put on his shoes. He toppled to the floor.

"Daniel Fenton, stop all that ruckus!" Vlad shouted. "You're going to miss the bus, and I'll have to make Jazz drive you."

"Yes, sir!" Danny ran down the stairs and grabbed a bagel on his way out the door.

He slipped into an alley. Two blue rings moved up and down his body. His raven hair turned white, and his blue eyes turned an eery lime green. His clothes were changed to a black jumpsuit with a silver belt, boots, and gloves. He flew out of the alley, turning invisible. He flew to the bus stop and into an alley nearby. He changed back and walked out of the alley.

"Hey, Tucker."

The techno geek of Casper High yelled then turned to glare at his friend. "Hi."

Danny grinned. "Sorry, Tuck', but Vlad threatened to 'make' Jazz drive me." He rolled his eyes. "I really _did not_ need another psychoanalysis this morning."

"I could just imagine to psychological talks you two would share." Tucker paused. "Hey, what's with your forehead?"

Danny raised a hand to the forming bruise. "Let's just say my alarm clock suddenly decided to throw a football at me this year," he muttered darkly.

The bus pulled up, and the two teens hopped on. A teenage girl sat in the front, someone Danny had never noticed before. She had beautiful lilac eyes and raven hair. She wore a black tank top with a purple oval in the center and a black skirt with green stitching.

"Who's that?" Danny asked as he and Tucker slipped into their usual row.

"Samantha Manson."

"She's beautiful."

Tucker rolled his eyes. "So, Leo have any plans to ruin your senior year?"

Danny sighed, pulling his gaze away from the weird goth girl. "Knowing him, he probably does."


	2. Dannyrella

_**A/N: Thanks Spidergirl, RavensDarkrose, KAA, Sam-n-Danny1, sammanson, GreenLeoFriend, and phantomdog for your reviews!**_

_**Spidergirl: Yeah, I know the first chapter was short. The whole story is actually going to be pretty short.**_

_**KAA: LOL, so if I write any sort of DannySam, you'll have absolutely not problems no matter how terrible it really is?**_

_**Phantomdog: Okay, I'm updating. :D****

* * *

**_

**Chapter 2: Dannyrella**

"Hey, Dannyrella, catch!" Leo called.

Danny was knocked on the ground as a football hit him in the back. He rubbed his now sore jaw as he sat up, trying to ignore the laughter around him.

"Are you seriously so weak you have to pick on someone half your size?" The laughter stopped abruptly, and Danny looked up to find the girl from the bus standing about three feet away from him. She had her hands on her hips, and she was scowling. "I'm surprised you guys haven't dropped as low as hitting girls." She gasped in feigned surprise. "Oh, wait. Is it because girls fight back unlike poor Danny here?"

The jocks grumbled then stalked away. "You'll regret that," Leo growled before following.

Sam knelt to help Danny to his feet. "Thanks," he mumbled.

"Wow, that's a nasty bruise." She touched his forehead. "I'm Sam, by the way."

"You already know my name." He smiled, shrugging before grabbing his books and heading down the hall.

Sam followed. "Why do they call you Dannyrella?"

"Uh, I have to get to class." He started walking to the classroom.

"Well, maybe I'll see you at lunch!" Sam called.

Danny nodded absently, waving before he walked into the classroom.

* * *

Sam scowled as Leo tripped Danny and took his lunch. "Thanks, Dannyrella. I forgot mine again," Leo said.

"You're welcome," Danny muttered before plastering on a fake smile.

He got up off the ground and walked out with Tucker.

"Dude, I don't see why you won't just fight back!" Tucker said.

"Well, hmm, let's see. Leo will tell the whole world I'm half ghost."

"Part ghost, huh?" The boys jumped. They hadn't even realized Sam had followed them. "Chill, your secret's safe with me. I'm goth. I'm into the whole morbid thing, and being half dead is totally cool."

"You know, she's really weird," Tucker whispered to Danny.

* * *

Danny had detention after school with Mr. Lancer. Leo had made him late to class yet again. It was Leo's special along with his friends Dash and Kwan. Dash would shove him in the locker, Kwan would shut the door, and Leo enjoyed watching, ordering them around, and laughing. Danny would then have to wait until the hall was completely empty to phase through, making him late for class.

With absolutely nothing else to do while in detention, Danny worked on his homework. His grades were steadily declining because between Leo, Vlad, ghost hunting, and chores, his homework never survived. When he could, Danny turned things in early. He sighed as a paper ball was thrown at the back of his head as he walked up to turn his homework in.

Mr. Lancer glanced at it before returning his gaze to Danny. "I don't get it, Mr. Fenton. You hardly ever turn in your homework and when you do you receive excellent scores. Why don't you do your homework?"

_Let's see…Should I tell him it's because I'm a servant in my own home or that Vlad and Leo like to use it for target practice?_ Danny just shrugged. "I don't really have time for it."

"Too busy playing video games," Lancer muttered, waving Danny away.

_Sure, if I _had_ video games_. Danny sighed as a blue mist escaped his mouth, alerting him of a nearby ghost. "Vlad's going to kill me…"

* * *

Danny flew into his attic room and turned human. He set the Fenton Thermos on his desk.

"You're late," Vlad growled from behind him.

Danny whirled around. "I…had detention."

"The school called and told me you'd left half an hour ago." Vlad shoved a list of chores into the halfa's hands. "All of these still need to be done before you go to bed."

Danny's shoulders drooped as he read the list. "Yes, sir."

"There's a good boy." Vlad patted Danny on the head then left the room.

Danny sat onto his bed, tears falling onto the list he still held. It was times like these when he wished he had the power to stop people from dying.

* * *

_**A/N: Sam will soon found out that Danny's a slave in his own house then we'll have the usual "Cinderella" ball in a few chapters. I heard a demand to update on Saturday or they'd send a mob after me or something so I'm updating. :D Please review, let me know if you still like this story!**_


	3. Exhaustion

**_Thanks for your reviews:_** Samantha-Girl Scout, Quote the mute, BlueMyst19, MusicalGurl, CelloSolo2007, Spidergirl, Sam-n-Danny1, Love Sucks, DoggieGurl10, Miss.Redi, DannyPSamM, Lindsay, GreenLeoFriend, and Phantomdog. I am so sorry I didn't update this sooner! I didn't realize this story was so popular…

_**A quick note from the author: At last, I am updating this adorable little story! I reread it this morning and just went, "That's it, they deserve an update!" And so, here it is!****

* * *

**_

**Chapter 3: Exhaustion**

"Yo, Danny!" The raven-haired boy raised his head, looking blearily at the techno geek beside him. "You pull an all night again?"

"I didn't have much of a choice." He showed the techno geek the list before stuffing it all the way in the back of his locker.

"Hi, Danny, Tucker," Sam called.

"For a goth, you are _way_ too cheery in the mornings," Danny muttered, dropping his head in his locker once more.

"What? Were you up all night doing homework?"

"For once, I wish it was," Danny muttered under his breath before saying, "No, I was…trying to get it back from Leo who ended up shredding it." It was true. Halfway through his chores, Leo snatched his homework and shredded it. The part he hadn't finished in detention that is.

Vlad had laughed when Jazz went to complain. He said she was being far too nice to the "help." She had bit back a retort for Danny's sake.

"Maybe you could keep your homework at my house and come after school. I could help you," Sam offered.

"Thanks, but my step dad doesn't let me go anywhere," Danny said.

"I can't even get Mr. Masters to let Danny come to _my_ house," Tucker said, "and we've known each other for years."

"Well, maybe if I talked to him—"

"Don't!" Danny begged with a sudden urgency that caught her off guard. "Just…I can't go places, okay?" Then he walked away.

"What's with him?" Sam muttered, crossing her arms and scowling.

"I would tell you, but then Danny would kill me," Tucker said before following after his friend.

She growled and slammed her locker shut. Those two were hiding something bigger than Danny's half ghost secret, but what was it?

* * *

Danny worked on homework in Mr. Lancer's classroom during lunch. Mr. Lancer had warned him that if he didn't pull his grades up this year, he'd be held back. Danny had big dreams too. He wanted to work for NASA and perhaps part time as Danny Phantom, his ghost "alter ego." Danny crumbled up another piece of paper and threw it in the trash. His English teacher had assigned the all too over-used essay of "What I did last summer." Unfortunately, Danny did nothing except chores. Whatever he came up with would have to be a good lie to cover up for Vlad.

"Having trouble, Mr. Fenton?" Lancer asked.

"Just the essay, sir."

"Well, what did you do last summer?"

"Nothing interesting," Danny muttered darkly. Lancer shot a look at the boy who plastered on a fake smile. "Just…playing video games," he said, echoing one of Mr. Lancer's own statements.

"I see…" Lancer sighed, stacking graded papers together. "Well, make something up."

"I've been trying." Danny knead his forehead with his knuckles, wincing as he touched his bruise. The bell rang, and he sighed. _Well, that'll be one ting I won't have to write._ "I better get to class."

* * *

"Aw, is poor Dannyrella having trouble with his English essay?" Leo snatched the assignment list from Danny who just sighed. "What did I do last summer?" Leo laughed. "How about slaving away for your step brother?"

"Shut up!" Danny growled, grabbing for the paper.

Leo kept it out of his reach. "Nah, I think I'll burn this."

Danny sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He hated it when he had to walk home with Leo.

"Daniel!" Danny ran forward as Vlad shouted for him. "You stupid boy!" Vlad slapped the teen across the face with the back of his hand.

Danny fell back on the ground with a startled cry. "Wh-what did I do?"

"I had important guests visit this afternoon, but the living room was a disaster!" Vlad pulled the teen up by the collar of his shirt and threw him into the house. "Why didn't you finish your chores?"

"I…I had to go to school. I'm sorry, sir. I-I didn't realize…I-I didn't know."

"I don't want your stupid excuses," Vlad growled. "Just clean it." He kicked the boy aside as he passed.

Leo walked in, passing the crumpled teen. He smirked. "Stupid Dannyrella."

* * *

Danny rubbed his chest, taking deep breaths. It had been hard to breath as he cleaned the front room. He was lucky Vlad hadn't broken any of his ribs with how hard he'd kicked him. Danny groaned as he lay down, burying his face in his pillows. How was he going to survive school tomorrow?

* * *

**_A/N: Review! Let me know this story's still loved!_**


	4. Injury

_**Thanks for the reviews:** _spirited angel1305, LilAriezAngel, Samantha-Girl Scout Aiyanabell, giggleaid, phantomdog.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Injury **

"Man, what happened?" Tucker asked.

Gym had been more than embarrassing when Danny had been teased and taunted about the bruises on his chest. The gym teacher had been forced to pull Danny out of the game when Leo decided to shove a basketball into his stomach and knock the air out of him. Danny sighed and ran a hand through his hair as Leo and the jocks walked by laughing.

"I forgot the living room," Danny muttered.

"Vlad nearly breaks your ribs because of the _living room_?"

"Duh, I have to clean the whole house, remember?"

"That's so wrong, Danny. You're Vlad's step son, not his slave," Tucker said just as they exited the boy's locker room. Unfortunately, the latest edition to their little group was standing right there.

"What?" Sam practically screamed.

Danny grabbed her and phased through the door of the janitor's closet. Before Tucker could walk away, Danny's arm reached out and grabbed him, pulling him through too.

"Danny, Vlad's been treating you like a slave?" Sam hissed. "He could go to jail for that!"

"Except prison won't hold a half ghost," Tucker pointed out.

"What?" Sam looked at Tucker then back at Danny who hadn't said anything.

He was looking at the ground, his hands clenched at his sides. "Vlad's half ghost too," he whispered. He looked up, and Sam was surprised to see tears in his eyes. "You can't tell _anyone_. He'll hurt Jazz."

"Your sister? But why?"

"He said he would." Danny grabbed her shoulders, his eyes wide in begging. "Please, Sam. Don't let him hurt Jazz."

"But Danny, what about you?"

"I'll be fine." He pulled away. "Just keep quiet. Please?"

She sighed. "Fine, but just so you know I don't like this at _all_."

* * *

"My life is a living hell," Danny muttered under his breath. 

He grunted as Dash ground his face farther into the wall. "What's that, Fentina?"

"It's Dannyrella, Baxter," Leo said.

Danny groaned as Dash shoved his arm farther in a position it wasn't really supposed to go. Tucker and Sam were forced away from the distressed teen by the other jocks.

"How many days has it been this school year that we've beaten you up, Dannyrella?" Leo taunted.

"Well, Leo, three months times an average of thirty days each." Danny grunted as Dash slammed him again. "Ninety," he groaned.

"Hmm, that leaves about ninety-one left." Leo smirked. "Isn't that right, Dannyrella?"

"Stop calling me that!" Danny grunted.

"What is going on here?"

Leo turned as Mr. Lancer walked up. "Why, Mr. Lancer! I was about to come and get you. Dash here won't leave my step brother alone."

Lancer had a look of disbelief on his face as Dash released Danny who slid unceremoniously to the ground. Lancer led Leo and Dash away while Sam and Tucker ran to Danny's side.

"You okay, man?" Tucker asked as Danny rolled around, leaning his back against the stone wall. "I thought he was going to kill you."

Danny rubbed his jaw, swallowing. "You and me both." He reached up and massaged his shoulder. "I thought he was going to have Dash pull my arm off."

Sam sighed. "Danny, you have to tell someone."

"I can't, Sam!" He glared at the ground. "You have no idea what Vlad's capable of, and…Jazz'll have to leave her college."

"Danny—"

"I'm fine," he snapped before standing and walked away.

"You like him, don't you?" Tucker said suddenly, grinning at Sam.

She growled and punched him in the arm before stomping away.

* * *

"Danny?" Jazz gently shook her brother who had fallen asleep while eating breakfast. 

"Huh?" He blearily sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Sorry, I was up all night doing homework."

"You doing okay, little brother?" She ruffled his hair. "I heard about the incident in the hall…"

He turned to her, his eyes wide. "Y-you did?"

She nodded. "Leo couldn't stop bragging."

"I'm fine." He yawned then dropped his head back on the counter.

"Hey, Dannyrella, you packed my lunch, right?" Leo asked.

"Here you go." Danny never raised his head as he passed his own lunch to the jock.

"See you at school, dork," Leo said.

Danny just sighed. Jazz was worried about him. Her brother was already skinny; she didn't like to hear that he was being starved too. _Leo's going to be the death of my little brother..._


	5. Hide Out

**_Thanks for your reviews: _**Love Sucks, mysterygal102, BlueMyst19, LilAriezAngel, Karen Kano, LesMiserables, giggleaid.

**_A quick note from the author: Wow, seven reviews. I guess you guys deserve an update. "Ball" coming soon. (winks)

* * *

_**

**Chapter 5: Hide Out**

"Hey, Sam, what're you doing on Friday?" Tucker asked.

Sam rolled her eyes. "My parents are having a party. I have to stay home."

Danny sighed as a blue mist escaped his mouth. "I gotta go, guys. Cover for me." He slipped into a side hallway then flew away as Danny Phantom.

He flew through the roof, glancing around the school. "I am the Box Ghost! Beware!"

Danny sighed. "I so do not need this!"

"There you are, ghost boy!"

"Ah!" Danny was blown out of the sky and thrown to the roof as one of Valerie's ghost-hunting weapons slammed him hard in the back. He groaned and raised his head. "This is really not my day…"

"Oh, you've got that right, ghost boy!" Valerie flew by on her hover board, throwing her ghost disks.

Danny dodged them then flew to the ground, zipping behind a tree. He gripped his chest, gasping for breath. Valerie had hit him a lot harder than he'd thought. Valerie passed by on her hover board, searching for him.

"Danny?" Sam grabbed his arm and pulled her behind the school.

He turned human, still breathing hard. "Sam, you've got to get out of here. Valerie's going to come back."

"She won't recognize you as a human."

"I am the Box Ghost! Beware!" A blue ghost dressed in overalls appeared behind Sam.

She pulled out the Fenton Thermos and sucked the ghost in it without ever turning around. "Tucker sent me out here saying you might need some help."

"Thanks." He took deep breaths, wincing a little. "Sam, do you have anywhere I can hide for a couple of hours?"

"But what about school?" she asked. She hesitated a minute when he pleaded her with his eyes. He looked tired, desperate, and he was breathing hard which told her that he was injured. She sighed. "Come on."

* * *

"This is your hide out?" he glanced around, one hand still unconsciously raised to his chest. It was huge yet homely. It was the size of a small apartment.

"Come on, you're hurt," she mumbled, grasping his arm and leading him into another room.

"Wow, you have your own hospital." He sat on the medical bed Sam pointed to.

"Ha, ha. Funny," she muttered. She sifted through the items in the cabinets. "Take your shirt off."

"Uh…excuse me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just take it off, or I'll cut it from you."

Danny obeyed, wincing as the fabric brushed against his injured back. Sam bit her lip as she turned to him. His chest was bruised, and his back was too.

She reached out and gingerly touched his chest. He winced, and she pulled away. "Sorry."

"It's okay," he whispered.

They spent the rest of the time in silence as Sam cared for his bruises and cuts, wrapping his chest and back in a large white bandage. He collapsed on the couch when she led him back to the other room. She sighed and watched him sleep. He fell asleep so fast it was almost as if he hadn't slept in days.

She jumped when her cell rang. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Sam, where the heck are you guys?" Tucker's voice asked from the other line. "I told you to help him not disappear with him!"

"Well, he needed more help than you thought," Sam muttered. "He's passed out on my couch right now."

"Wake him up in two hours. Vlad will _murder_ him if he's late."

"Okay, okay. Bye Tucker."

* * *

Danny sighed. He was far more comfortable than he was at his home. Someone was ruffling his hair. He opened his pale blue eyes, looking back into a pair of lilac orbs.

"Hey." Sam smiled and moved away a little. "Tucker told me to wake you up."

"What time is it?" He rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"1:50."

He groaned and grabbed a pillow, burying his face in it. "I don't want to go." A muffled sigh escaped him from the pillow. "I hate Vlad." He sat up, reaching for his backpack. "Thanks for your help, Sam."

"No problem, Danny. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

He nodded as he walked out, still rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Where did you disappear to during school?" Vlad growled.

"Th-there was a ghost, sir," Danny whispered.

"Oh, really?" Vlad grabbed him by the shirt, and Danny winced. Vlad caught sight of the bandage. "What is that?"

"I-I was taken out of gym again because I got hurt," Danny lied.

Leo made no move to reveal his lie. Vlad would round on _him_ if he knew he was beating up Danny at school.

Vlad pulled the boy closer, growling. "If _anyone_ finds out," his eyes flashed red, "your sister is a goner."

"Y-yes, sir."

* * *

_**A/N: Man, Vlad is scary, isn't he?**_


	6. Invitation

**_Thanks for the reviews: _**phantomdo, slpytlak, LilAriezAngel, giggleaid, mysterygal02, Karen Kano, strange organized chaos, BlueMyst19.

**_A quick note from the author: The masquerade is looming closer. Can't wait, can you? (grins)_**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Invitation**

Sam sighed, dropping onto her bed with the phone to her ear. "Tuck', I'm really worried about him. I know I haven't known him as long as you have, but I know him enough to know that he's sadder than usual."

"Well, unless you want to kill both him and Jazz, you have to keep quiet," Tucker said over the line.

"I know. It's just…" She sighed and glanced at the dress she was going to have to wear to her masquerade on Friday. "Hey, Tuck', this is totally off subject, but I have to tell you something."

"Shoot."

She sighed again. "My parents are holding a masquerade on Friday…for me."

"For you? Wait, you're _that_ Manson? That explains Leo!"

"Huh?"

"Danny told me that Leo was going to 'steal your heart' so he had twice the fortune."

"Steal my heart?" Sam scoffed. "Well, it's already taken."

"He wouldn't happen to have blue eyes and black hair, would he?"

She sighed. "No, actually he has green eyes."

* * *

Danny walked into the house, handing the mail to Vlad and receiving his list of chores in its place. He suppressed a sigh then decided to start with the fire places.

"Oh, look, Leo. We've gotten an invitation to the Manson's masquerade!" Vlad said. "Think of it, Leo. A chance for you to steal dear Samantha's heart."

Danny looked up. Samantha? He was talking about Sam. _She never told me she belonged to _that_ Manson family_.

"What are you looking at, Dannyrella?" Leo sneered. "Afraid I'm going to steal your girlfriend from you?"

Danny looked down, his eyes flashing green. "She's not my girlfriend," he muttered under his breath. _But I wish she was..._

"Imagine it, Leo. After you marry that odd girl, you'll have twice as much money to inherit!"

Danny made a face. It was just like Vlad to care only about money.

"Jazmine, darling, we've been invited to the masquerade," Vlad announced.

"I don't think I'll go," Jazz said. "Masks just aren't my thing." She looked at her little brother. "Maybe Danny would like to go."

"No!" Both Vlad and Danny said. They glanced at each other before quickly looking away. "I'm sure Danny would like to stay here and finish his chores," Vlad said smoothly.

"Of course, sir. I would much rather clean the house than go to that party," Danny said quickly, forcing a smile.

Jazz watched her brother as Vlad and Leo left to buy their costumes. His shoulders had drooped, and he was dejectedly shoveling out the ashes and throwing them away. "You want to go to that party."

"Oh, sure, I'd love to," Danny muttered angrily, stabbing at the ashes with the shovel. "That way I can actually _break_ a couple of ribs next time Vlad beats me."

Jazz moved to help him clean out the fireplace. "Danny, you've got to go! I know you like Sam." He gave her a pained look. "The chores will be done, but you have to promise me you'll go."

He sighed, looking down at the fireplace. "I can't," he said softly.

"Danny—"

"I just can't, Jazz!" He stood and walked away.

* * *

Sam sighed as she stared at herself in the mirror. Her mother had insisted she try the dress on, and she had reluctantly agreed. The bodice was a lilac color like her eyes with black lacing in the back. The sleeves were made of a sheer polyester, lilac material, billowing out as they reached her wrists, and the skirt reached past the floor. She wore lilac eels to match with glitter on the straps and heel. She sighed and hugged herself, feeling extremely self-conscious in all the color.

Her mother had given her silver jewelry to accent the lilac outfit. She only wished a handsome young man with messy black or white hair and sparkling blue or green eyes would be there to save her from all the other morons that would want to dance with her. She glanced at her fairy mask.

"I wish Danny could make it to my party tonight," she whispered.

"So you have wished it, so shall it be," a ghost outside Sam's window whispered.

* * *

Danny walked down the stairs with a heavy heart. Sam's party was going to be in four hours, and he really wanted to go. The only problem was he had no costume, and he had to get his chores done. He stopped short as he walked into the kitchen, blinking. Jazz was standing near the table grinning.

"I guess your chores aren't an issue now, little brother."

* * *

_**A/N: It's getting better, isn't it?**_


	7. Masquerade

**_Thanks for the reviews:_** dramaqueen07, giggleaid, mystergal02, Samantha-Girl Scout, rainblackroses14, LilAriezAngel, chaosmega, BlueMyst19, slpytlak, Melissa, Karen Kano.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Masquerade**

"I don't have a costume," Danny said for the sixteenth time since his chores had magically done themselves. "And Vlad will _kill_ me if he finds out." _And you..._

"You can easily get a costume!"

"Okay, did you miss the part where I said Vlad would kill me?"

"I believe I can help." Danny's ghost sense went off, and he whirled around. He never went ghost, staring at the wishing ghost in surprise. "I have a wish to fulfill. You _will_ be at that party."

"Desiree." He sighed. "I knew it was too good to last. As soon as Vlad comes home everything will return to normal, won't it?"

"Not this time." Desiree smiled. "A young woman desperately wishes you to attend her party."

Jazz smiled as Danny's eyes lit up. "Sam!"

"Ah, ha!" Desiree raised her hands, power emanating from them. "Now, let us ready you for that masquerade!"

* * *

Sam stood alone on a balcony off the ballroom, gazing at the stars. Her raven hair curled down her shoulders, and her mask covered half of her face, revealing only her sad lilac eyes. She sighed, looking down at her hands.

"If only wishes came true," she whispered.

"If only," someone echoed.

She turned in surprise. A young man stood at the other side of the balcony wearing a black outfit. He wore a white peasant blouse beneath a black medieval like jacket and black trousers with knee-high boots. He wore a mask much like the Phantom of the Opera's and his black hair was slicked back. Pale blue eyes gazed back at her, a mischievous smirk on his lips.

"Danny?" she whispered, and the young man nodded. "But…you…I… How?" she finally managed.

"Let's just say my fairy godmother was replaced by a wishing ghost by the name of Desiree." He glanced toward the ballroom. "Now, I believe a young lady is missing her party." He bowed low. "May I have this dance, beautiful?"

All the make-up on her face nor the mask could hide the blush that graced her cheeks as she took his out held hand and walked back into the ballroom.

Danny's thoughts were lost to him as he gazed into her lilac eyes while they danced on the floor. They never spoke save to compliment the other. Danny couldn't help but grin as Sam blushed when he called her "beautiful" again.

"What happened to the shy boy I know from school?" she asked.

"He snuck out of the house to come to a party someone desperately wished he could attend," he replied, winking.

She stepped closer, wrapping her arms around his neck as he put his around her waist. "Thank you, Danny," she whispered in his ear as she set her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Leo scowled as he watched the lavender princess pass in the arms of someone that wasn't him. The two had been dancing all night, whispering to each other, and gazing into each other's eyes in a sickeningly romantic way.

"That stupid Phantom look-alike is stealing my girl!" Leo growled.

"Don't worry, son." Vlad set a hand on Leo's shoulder. "We'll make certain that young man disappears after tonight."

Leo looked up at his half ghost father and smirked. Sam's heart would be his.

* * *

"What if Vlad finds out that you came?" Sam whispered, gazing into his eyes.

"I'm willing to take that chance," Danny whispered back.

"Really?" Her eyes lit up. "You have no idea how much that means to me, Danny."

He leaned toward her, their lips nearly touching. "I think I could imagine it," he whispered before capturing her lips with his.

* * *

Jazz pushed through the crowd, meeting up with Vlad and Leo.

"Jazmine, darling, I thought you weren't coming," Vlad said.

"I couldn't stand being away from you, Dad." Jazz clung to his arm, smiling sweetly. "Dance with me, Daddy?"

"Of course, darling."

Over Vlad's shoulder, Jazz had a perfect view of Danny dancing with Sam. Leo's rage, meanwhile, was growing.

* * *

Sam returned the kiss, entangling her fingers in his raven hair in a desire to pull him closer as he deepened the kiss. Nothing could ruin her night. They reluctantly broke away to breath, his forehead resting against hers. His eyes left hers for only a moment, and the sparkle seemed dimmed when he looked back.

"I have to go," he whispered. "Vlad and Leo are leaving."

"No, Danny, please," she softly begged. "Can't you return later and tell him it was a ghost?"

"I can't." He gently kissed her on the lips. "I'll try to sneak out later tonight to see you again."

"Danny—" He had turned and disappeared into the crowd before she could finish.

* * *

_**A/N: Told you there'd be a ball. There's more to come! Press the little blue button at the bottom and send me a review. You know you want to!**_


	8. Caught

**_Thanks for your reviews: _**slpytlak, Death Fox of Chocolate, Galateagirl, giggleaid, rainblackroses14, mysterygal02, BlueMyst19, dramaqueen07, Karen Kano, Samantha-Girl Scout.

**_A quick note from the author: There's only a few more chapters left, but don't worry. After this one I have Beauty and the Ghost.

* * *

_**

**Chapter 8: Caught**

Danny flew home, wished away his costume, and managed to create a good "fast asleep" act before the others made it home.

"Daniel!" Vlad stomped up the stairs. "Daniel, wake up!"

Danny sat up, rubbing fake sleep from his eyes. "Yes, sir?" Jazz and Leo followed the man up.

"You did such an excellent job that I have no choice but to congratulate on a job well done," Vlad muttered.

"Thank you, sir." He glanced at Jazz and Leo then back to Vlad. "Was the party fun?"

"No," Leo spat out. "Some moron dressed as the Phantom of the Opera stole my girl."

Danny resisted the urge to smirk as he glanced back at Jazz who winked at him. "Oh, how sad," he said.

Vlad and Jazz walked downstairs, talking about the masquerade, but Leo walked up to Danny, grabbing the teen by his shirt. "You're hiding something, Dannyrella, and when I find out what it is, I'll slaughter you." Then he shoved the halfa away from him and stomped away.

* * *

Sam had just climbed into bed when a light rapping sounded from her window. She leapt up and ran to the window, grinning when she found Danny's white-haired, green-eyed phantom counterpart floating outside her window. She opened the window, but before she could speak, Danny's lips covered hers. She shuddered at the ghost-like coldness that reached her, but she gripped his jumpsuit anxiously. She felt a blush on her cheeks when the kiss ended, and Danny still smiled at her. 

"Danny, what if you get caught?" she asked as she let him float into her room then closed the window.

"I won't get caught." He held up a Fenton Thermos. "I had to catch a ghost." He pressed the button, releasing Desiree. "She's allowed to grant five wishes before I come after her as part of my cover."

Desiree smiled at them then fazed through Sam's window, disappearing into the night. Sam wrapped her arms around Danny's neck as he went human, putting his own arms around her. Her lilac eyes betrayed her fear for him, but he gently nudged her nose with his.

"I'll be fine," he whispered. "Vlad doesn't even suspect a thing."

She sighed and hugged him, resting her chin on his shoulder. "I don't want to see you get hurt because of me, Danny."

"I won't," he promised, holding her close.

* * *

Danny was rudely awakened by Vlad at noon the next morning. "Just because you did a good job yesterday doesn't mean you can sleep in!" Vlad growled. 

"I'm sorry, sir," Danny mumbled then pulled out the thermos. "I was up late catching a ghost." He took the list Vlad held out and handed the thermos over. "I'll get started on these."

Vlad walked down to the lab, tossing the thermos on a table. "That boy is up to something! But what…?"

* * *

Sam sat on the school bus waiting anxiously to see Danny again. She almost leapt out of her seat when he finally got on the bus with Tucker. 

"Hi, Danny." She scooted over so Danny could slide in beside her. "Hey, Tucker."

Tucker raised a hand in greeting before returning to his PDA.

Danny slipped his arm around Sam, smiling as she blushed. "Good morning," he whispered.

"M-morning," she managed. She smiled nervously. "I don't know if I'm going to be able to hide this from Leo."

"It was your idea," he reminded her.

"And I'm starting to think my idea's not going to work," she breathed before Danny's lips claimed hers.

Tucker glanced at the couple only once. "Knew it," he muttered.

* * *

Leo stomped down into the lab, scowling. Vlad looked up. "Shouldn't you be at school?" 

"What if Sam's mystery 'Phantom lover' is there?" Leo argued. "I'm not going to be humiliated in front of the school." He picked up the Fenton thermos and threw it.

The lid popped off as it rolled around the floor, and a ghost was released in a cloud of green smoke. "I am Desiree. What is your heart's desire?"

"I wish I knew who Sam's 'Phantom' was," Leo said, suddenly feeling maybe he'd get to get the guy who stole his girl.

Desiree's eyes widened. "No!" she whispered. "I-I must obey…" She lowered her gaze and raised her hands, an image of Sam's phantom appearing.

"Take the mask off of him," Vlad ordered, slight recognition clicking in his mind.

Desiree obeyed, and there before them floated an image of Danny Fenton, Sam's Phantom Lover. An evil smiled passed Vlad's lips, and Leo was ignored as he ranted and raved. Danny had finally done something that would allow Vlad to throw him out.

"At last!" Vlad murmured.

* * *

**_A/N: Uh, oh..._**


	9. Pain

**_Thanks for the reviews: Kryptonite Riot Girl, Psycho but fun, lupin's-wolvesbain, slpytlak, giggleaid, NoNameTheHobo, LilAriezAngel, definenormalAB, mysterygal02, Galateagirl, BlueMyst19, Karen Kano, rainblackroses14._**

**_A quick note from the author: Sorry it's been so long. I had this typed up, but I was too lazy to go and collect all my review names and type them up on this chapter.

* * *

_**

**Chapter 9: Pain**

Danny headed back to his room, never noticing the quietness of the house. Today had been the best day of his life. Leo wasn't a school, Dash didn't know what to do with him without Leo, and he and Sam had had a make-out session in the janitor's closet. He stopped short of his room as a foreboding feeling passed over him. Where _were_ Vlad and Leo? Something slammed into the back of him, crashing him into a wall.

He groaned and moved to get up only to find someone was standing on him. "Hello, _Daniel_. Did you have fun at the masquerade?" Vlad growled.

"Wh-what? I—"

"My dear little friend Desiree was kind enough to tell me." Vlad picked the boy up, his eyes flashing red. "I warned you, boy. Now, I will tear you to pieces, Jazmine will be homeless, and your little girlfriend will choose my son or suffer the consequences." He slammed Danny into a wall then tossed him down the hall.

The poor boy landed hard and attempted to stand. Vlad had changed to Plasmius by then and shot an ectoplasmic ray at the boy who was thrown into another wall.

"Vlad, please…" Danny coughed, struggling to his feet. "Jazz didn't have anything to do with this! Please…"

Vlad punched him hard in the stomach before grasping his t-shirt and pulling him up in the air to glare at him. "You made your choice, Daniel! Now, you will pay for it!"

* * *

Danny wasn't at school the next day, worrying Sam. She couldn't go by the Fenton house to check on him; Vlad would find out if he didn't know already. She walked home alone, wringing her hands in fear. What if Danny was hurt? She jumped as something moved in an alley she was walking by, and a groan reached her ears.

"H-hello?" she asked. "I-is someone there?" A pained groan was her only answer. She stepped into the alley then gasped when she caught sight of a familiar figure lying on the ground. "Danny!" She ran to his side, moving his head into her lap. "Oh, Danny, say something," she begged, tears falling down her cheeks. He looked terribly battered and bruised. Cuts adorned his arms and chest, and Sam feared he might have broken ribs. "Danny, please," she whispered.

His eyelids fluttered open just a little, slivers of blue gazing up at her. "S-Sam…" he breathed.

"Oh, Danny," she choked out before setting a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"Jazz… I-I have to…warn Jazz…"

* * *

"Sorry about this, Tuck', but if Vlad did this to him, he'll find him at my place." Sam ruffled Danny's hair, gazing down at his unconscious form.

"It's okay, Sam." Tucker patted her shoulder. "He's my friend too. I mean, what are friends for if not to hide them from their family?"

Danny stirred, and his eyes weakly opened. "Sam?"

She managed a small smile as she moved to sit beside him. "Hey, Danny. You okay?"

"Jazz… Did you warn Jazz?" He attempted to sit up then groaned, falling back into the pillows.

"Yeah, Danny, I warned her." She grasped his hand in hers and looked to Tucker. "Can you get another blanket?" she whispered.

He nodded and walked away. She turned back to the injured teen, her eyes filling with tears. He said nothing as he gazed back at her, his eyes begging her not to worry. She couldn't help worrying though. Vlad was on the loose, and Danny was in no way able to protect even himself. She couldn't even take him to the hospital to make sure nothing was broken.

"Get some rest," she said finally, managing to control the quiver in her voice. "You're going to need it.

He weakly nodded and closed his eyes, squeezing her hand in his. She just wished there was some way she could help him.

* * *

Jazz grabbed her cell, controlling the steering wheel to her car with her free hand. She dialed the Gray's number, putting the pone to her ear.

"Hello, Valerie Gray? I seem to be having a ghost problem."

"You've got my attention," the ghost hunter's voice said from the other line.

* * *

When Danny opened his eyes again, he was no longer at Tucker's. He recognized it as the hide out Sam had taken him to once before. Sam and Tucker leaned over him.

"How're you feeling, buddy?" Tucker asked.

"Sore," he whispered hoarsely.

"Anything broken?"

He shook his head. Tucker grinned at him then left the room, mumbling something about lovebirds and nurses falling in love with their patients. Sam sat beside Danny on the bed, brushing his hair from his eyes as he reached up and grasped her other hand in his.

"Jazz called," she said softly. "She and Valerie are working with the police to find Vlad and create a way for both forms to be imprisoned."

He nodded. "I should've known Jazz would always find a way to protect herself." He sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry about all this, Sam. I should've never brought you into this."


	10. And They All Lived Happily Ever After

**Thanks for the reviews: Psycho but fun, HALFa34, giggleaid, Punker88, Samantha-Girl Scout.**

**A note: I am so truly touched. I thought this was going to bomb like crazy, but Psycho called me the DP king. I...I'm so touched... (starts crying)

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: And They All Lived Happily Ever After **

Jazz stepped back, admiring their handiwork. Valerie stood beside her, barely able to hold back a grin. They had finally come up wit something to hold Vlad's ghost form, and they had taken the Ghost Gauntlets from Vlad's lab to separate the two forms. But first, they had to find him.

"Okay, Valerie, if the ghost boy shows up, you can't go after him," Jazz said.

"I know, I know. It's Danny. I saw him change back behind the school last time we fought." She smiled sheepishly. "I felt kind of guilty, realizing he was good, but I didn't want to approach him about it at school." She lifted up a ghost weapon and tossed another to Jazz. "Let's hunt us a ghost!"

* * *

"You're insane!" Sam cried, following after the recovering teen as he walked toward the door.

"No, I'm not. I'm going to help them." Danny grimaced as he stretched him arm out. "I'm a little sore, but I'll be fine."

"Danny, Vlad hit you _hard_. You were asleep for nearly a whole day!" Sam dropped onto the couch, attempting to hide her fear with anger. "You're in no condition to fight anyone!" She wrapped her arms around him as he sat beside her, burying her face in his shoulder. "Please, Danny, I don't want you to be hurt again because of me," she whispered. "I love you."

He put his arms around her, resting his head on hers. "I love you too," he whispered back, "and I'm not going to get hurt again. I promise."

* * *

Tucker walked into the room then stopped when he saw Danny and Sam sitting together on the sofa. She had her arms around his neck, her head on his shoulder. He had his arms around her waist, his head on hers. Tucker snapped a quick photo then left the couple alone.

* * *

By the time Danny reached the area where Vlad had been spotted, Vlad had been caught. His ghost half was floating in a large cylinder resembling the Fenton Thermos, and his human half was being led to a police car. Danny slipped into an alley and turned human before emerging to join the crowd. Sam ran up to stand with him, and he slipped his arm around her, smiling and kissing the side of her head.

"Danny! Hey, Danny!" Jazz waved from where she stood with the police, a ghost weapon held in her hand. She turned to Valerie and talked to her for a second before passing the weapon aside and running over to join the couple. "We're going to family court next week. The detective thinks I have a pretty good chance at winning custody over you."

Danny looked to Sam, eyebrows raised. "Oh, boy."

* * *

The three teens stood before the Fenton Portal. There were only three more days before the court date when it would be decided whether or not Jazz would take care of Danny until he was eighteen.

"You know, it might be okay to be raised by Jazz after living with Vlad," Danny said, still working out his sore arm.

"I don't know," Tucker said. "I think it'd be weird."

"If Jazz wins, Danny won't have to move away," Sam reminded the techno geek, slipping her arms around her boyfriend and hugging him as he put is arms around her.

Tucker nodded. "True."

An ectoplasmic ray suddenly shot from the Portal, and the three teens scattered for cover. When they looked up, two ghosts stood in the room. They looked oddly familiar to Danny.

"Hey, it's my old lab," the fat one said. "Hm…looks messier than I left it."

"That's because you fired that thing in here, honey," the other said, pointing to the weapon in his hands.

"Mom, Dad?" Danny stood, dusting himself off. "You guys are…ghosts."

"Well, of course, sweetie." Maddie smiled at him. "After all, we hunted ghosts on earth, and after I died I figured you might need some help keeping ghosts at bay."

"I can't understand how that box ghost keeps getting loose though," Jack muttered, scratching his head.

Sam and Tucker moved to join Danny. "Okay, this is just creepy." Tucker reached around and poked Jack then recoiled as his finger went through the man.

"Aw, sweetie, is this your girlfriend?" Maddie asked, floating toward Sam.

The goth girl suppressed a gasp as she moved closer to Danny, gripping his arm. "Okay, I know relationships usually begin with meeting the parents, but this isn't what I had in mind," she whispered.

"Yeah, this is kind of creepy," Danny admitted.

"Oh, don't worry, Danny. We're not planning on 'haunting' you." Jack laughed at his own corny joke.

"We just wanted to say 'hello' and see how you were doing, sweetie." Maddie hugged her son, and Danny tried not to stiffen in her cold, ghostly embrace. "We'll see you around, Danny."


	11. Epilogue

**Thanks for the reviews:** _BlueMyst19, Karen Kano, HALFa34, SciFiGirl13, giggleaid, Psycho but fun, slpytlak, Samantha-Girl Scout, Audri, Horatu Windmaker._

**A quick note: You know, I was surprised by how many people thought Chapter 10 was the end. You guys know me! I always change the "in-progress" listing to "complete" when it's complete! Not to mention, I'll put it under my list of completed stories on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: Duh!

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Epilogue**

Jazz won the family court battle, and she and Danny stayed in the Fenton house. She was able to still go to college since Danny could take care of himself at seventeen years old. Tucker and Valerie started dating after a truce was made between ghost hunter and ghost boy. Vlad Masters was tried and convicted with attempted murder and child abuse while Leo was sent to a poor family where he was forced to learn how to do things on his own. Plasmius was torn apart atom by atom. Danny and Sam continued dating throughout high school, and they both graduated with excellent grades. Danny proposed that night at their graduation party. Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie held a double wedding two years later. And so, my friends, they all lived happily ever after.

_**The End**_

* * *

**Last note from the author: No, there will not be a sequel. Sorry, but no. However, it will have a companion called Beauty and the Ghost. Watch for it, coming to a computer screen near you!**


End file.
